


The Yoga Challenge

by flyingisabetterwordforfalling (FlyingFalling)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Avengers Tower, Bickering, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Grumpy Old Men, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, Memes, Mild Language, Mother Hen Steve Rogers, Multi, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Natasha, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFalling/pseuds/flyingisabetterwordforfalling
Summary: All the same, there is still one particular character trait they all have in common.They are all overly competitive and willing to follow through with almost everything.They were also all, every single one of them, stubborn as a mule and eager to win this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This can be interpreted as a sequel to my story Alone Together, which takes place before Civil War: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6302737, while this one is set after the events of that movie, of course with certain changes.

  
"Rogers, no... Steve, get your fucking feet of my ass!"  
  
Steve's voice is not even slightly muffled when he answers, snapping at Bucky to move said body part away from him if he does not want that to happen, besides he did not complain the last time Steve got near him or more precisely, his ass. Bucky briefly stops complaining, while none other than Captain America keeps on glaring at the back of the other man's head as if this whole scenario is indeed the worst way to spend his afternoon.  
The position they are currently in is apparently called double-down-dog or whatever Bruce had said it was called about half an hour ago. However both Bucky and Steve are certain that the good doctor is just making up weird names by now.  
  
Still, they have to win this, the so-called couples yoga competition. It is for a good cause, promoting fitness and having fun while doing sports or so they youngest one of their teammates had told them and it was allegedly also trending on the internet.  
  
Tony has been complaining the entire time, so they do not actually count the attempt to win against him as increased competition, even more so because he is way too close to his yoga partner, Pepper, even though Bruce calmly explained most of them should actually get closer which was, of course, the cue for none other than Tony Stark to do just that. Certainly more than was strictly necessary. Pepper was having none of it, refusing to carry his weight and had thus arched her back. The end result was a grumbling Tony falling over whilst pretending concluding the position with a forward roll had been his plan all along.  
  
Natasha had simply called them all cute, with Peter adding they were all beautiful cinnamon rolls which got him more than one skeptical look and only Barton and Sam almost ended up falling over from actually giggling. Not until after Clint had finished the sentence with a toneless voice, cracking only slightly at the end which resulted in Sam laughing even harder until Peter had to pat him on the back. The confused-puppy-look on Steve's face had been so worth it.  
  
In spite of all that, Natasha simply proceeded to balance Barton's entire weight on her shoulders, whereas her own yoga partner was performing a rather impressive handstand, still making slightly amused noises but without shaking in the slightest and perfectly holding his balance.  
All while she was laying in a complicated pose, her head tilted so far back that even Bruce feared she might be about to hurt herself in the progress of showing of. All of them knew that it was more than that, that to her it was merely a daily workout routine, part of her training.  
  
"Don't snap your neck, Nat!", Bruce warns her regardless, when she wriggles a little and laughs about one of Barton's constant jokes, a meme she actually understands -still, most often than not it is way more fun pretending to not know what memes are even supposed to be.  
  
"No way, big guy, this is child's play."  
  
The next reply comes from Tony, who is now facedown whilst lifting Pepper up over his shoulder and whatever they were trying to accomplish, it does not look all that promising. It goes without saying that it almost ends with him tossing her instead of lifting her up. They eventually do manage the lifting part without too much wobbling -and Peter of course has nothing to do with the strings that all of a sudden keep Pepper upright and at least somewhat safe. It is merely a safety measure.  
  
"Not gonna play with the itsy bitsy one then, spidermom?"  
  
"Shut up, Stark and don't go insulting me because of my kid!"  
  
Natasha snaps at him and yet her reply seems almost playful when she fondly looks over to the younger one she is referring to and he shirks from her look which results in her actually full-on smirking at him.  
  
"Now you're just getting venomous!"  
  
The multiple answer of "Shut up Tony!" eventually does the trick.

Still, it looks almost casual while Natasha corrects her posture, even though it somehow seems as if she was about to fall asleep then and there on the yoga matt. The so-called kid is just sitting on his own matt and obviously trying not to blush... too obviously.  
  
Sam is sitting next to him and has kept taking pictures and cheering them on for as long as they have all been here, trying not to solely root for The Grandpas, as surprisingly not Tony or Clint but Natasha had declared to be Steve's and Bucky's team name.  
  
Followed by The Athletes, which of course were her and Clint, and The Bulletheads -Barton thought that name suggestion of his was hilarious, still Team Canister would also have been great he mused, but Rhodey could not make it to today's group trust exercise as suggested by both Sam and Bruce who both had watched the bickering of their teammates calmly for a while, sensing they had to be stopped before someone started adding fresh fuel to the quarrel.  
  
Thus getting Pepper to step in for War Machine, which some of them still thought to be an ironic name for a man calm enough to be constantly around Stark and even more so because he therefore was besides Pepper one of the only people who managed to wrestle Iron Man's, or rather Tony's ego -more importantly the two were among the only ones Tony allowed to order him around.  
It had been worth it, and even Sam was by now sure that Miss Potts actually did enjoy spending time with her boss -despite their somewhat complicated relationship- even though if it was just to spite and yell at him.  
  
By now even Steve is mourning having left the warmth of his bed, having gotten up this morning at all and being such a nice man in the first place. He is not serious, of course he is not. By now they all have gotten more than just a slight look behind the Grand Captain America persona and his taste of humor.  
  
Even though it mostly consists of Dad jokes, because well there is more than his Grand ("hey, do you get it folks, just like my name") Captain America persona, but still... really?  
  
All the same, there is still one particular character trait they all have in common.  
They are all overly competitive and willing to follow through with almost everything.  
They were also all, every single one of them, stubborn as a mule and eager to win this.  
  
After some time Pepper eventually leaves, instructing Tony to spend quality time with his new adopted kid, meaning obviously Peter, who once again just goes red in the face and starts hiding behind Sam. Awkwardly Tony objects or tries to before Bruce gently pushes him over to Peter and then starts to get on Tony's nerves, talking in his calm and soothing voice until he actually gets the two of them to, in all seriousness, do actual trust falls.  
Natasha threatens to break him should he hurt the new baby and adds that even Peter's new grandpas or as she adds on second thought rather great-grandfathers certainly will not recoil from beating Tony with their canes.  
Bucky just glares at her, even though he clearly tries to hide a small smile and Steve just looks absolutely smitten while watching that change of expression.

  
In the end it is their stubbornness the others decide and not their Super-Soldier strength that wins them the non-existent gold medal, everybody else just rolls their eyes when Steve sincerely thanks them for taking this competition serious and being there for one another and somehow he manages to not let this sound like a Captain-America-is-proud-of-you speech but like Steve, just Steve, who seems happy about spending time with his teammates, his friends even though he still does not keep this fatherly tone out of his voice.  
  
"Thanks Mum, that was an incredible speech."  
  
"If I'm the mother you're the Dad, Buck."  
  
"...Oh dear me, I'm adopted!"

  
"Shut up Tony!"

  


 


End file.
